


A cafe story

by Heartlesswalking (Hannahfltx)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahfltx/pseuds/Heartlesswalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki felt the eyes of the other man in the cafe and he was not sure what the man wanted but he felt it would not be what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A cafe story

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mostly writing this as a writing exercise but it went really well, at least I think so, so I'm posting this here. Enjoy.

Kaneki had been spending quite a bit of time watching this beautiful girl in this little neighborhood café. He had seen her enter a few weeks ago and followed her inside to see if he could gather the courage to talk to her, he had yet to talk to her… It was then that he noticed another man sitting in the café, he seemed to be looking between him and the girl, Kaneki was worried that he would lose his chance with the girl if this other man, who was a man unlike Kaneki, and a handsome man at that. Kaneki looked down at his cup of coffee and let out a sigh, he looked out the window and watched as the clouds passed over the sun and when he looked back across his table the man who had started to show up at the café was looking at him again, Kaneki blushed and looked away. He paid for his coffee and left feeling the eyes of the other man. 

Walking out of the café Kaneki felt the sun on his face and he started to walk toward the park nearby, he felt drained, of course he would never have a chance with a girl like that. Reaching the park felt as though it took longer than usual, but when he got there he let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding in when he felt a hand gently touch his shoulder, he looked over and saw the man who had been watching him in the café, he looked out of breath and concerned. Kaneki turned to face the other man fully and when he did so the other man reached out and wiped away the tears he had not known had fallen. 

“Why are you here?” Kaneki asked.

“I… Have been watching you for the past few days, hoping to talk to you, but I felt that right now if I hadn’t ran after you I would have lost the chance forever.” The man said, he paused and held out his hand and said, “My name is Amon.”

Kaneki looked at the others hand and slowly reached out to shake it, and said softly, “Kaneki”

The two looked at each other, Kaneki turning red as the other smiled at the contact between them. Amon looked at the smaller man and after a pause asked, “would you want to go on a date with me?” 

Kaneki looked up at the other in surprise, blushing more and looked down and nodded, he looked up and clarified, “Yes, I… I would like that.”

The two smiled at each other and Amon offered Kaneki his arm. The two walked out of the park and Amon offered to walk Kaneki back to his apartment, Amon offering after hearing about a ghoul attacking people nearby. Amon kissed Kaneki’s hand as they arrived back to his apartment and bid him goodnight. 

Kaneki looked down at his hand when he thought of the other and smiled, he fell into bed smiling at the date planned over the weekend. They were going to go to a book café. Curling into his bed he had trouble falling asleep due to the excitement of the day. 

Waking up Kaneki went about the day until he was done with class, after class he pulled Hide to the café to see if Amon would be there, he wanted to share his joy with his best friend.

“So, a guy?” Hide asked smiling at Kaneki.

“Yes, he… is really nice.” Kaneki said looking into his coffee. “Plus he is really handsome.”

Hide smiled at his friend and reached over to ruffle his hair and said, “Well I for one have to meet this man, only the best may date my friend.”

Kaneki smiled looking abashed and struggled out of his friends grip. He sat up and looked over when he realized Amon had walked through the door. Amon looked at Kaneki and smiled when Kaneki waved him over to join them. 

Amon smiled at Kaneki as he took a seat next to him and kissed Kaneki’s cheek. “Hope I’m not interrupting anything?” Asking as he looked between the two friends.

Kaneki smiled and took Amon’s hand and said, “You didn’t interrupt, we were waiting for you, before we started dating my friend demanded to meet you to determine your worth and decide for both of us if you are worthy of me.

Amon smiled and laughed and said, “I hope to pass your scrutiny, I really like him, and I feel better knowing such an incredible man like Kaneki has such a loyal friend.”

Hide gave Amon a once over and smiled and held out his hand, the two shook hands and smiled at each other, Hide said, “I approve.”, when Amon got up to order coffee for the three of them, leaving his briefcase next to the table. 

Kaneki smiled at his friend mouthing a silent, ‘thank you’, as Amon sat back down with their drinks. Amon smiled at Kaneki and the two held hands as they talked about their day.

“Class was long and tedious and I this is the height of my day, all of that was worth it to see the love of my life, Touka.” Hide said smiling at the waiter as she passed by; she smiled and kicked his chair causing him to spill his coffee into his lap. 

Kaneki and Amon smiled as the other stood up and tried to clean up himself, he smiled as he sat down and he said, “I probably deserved that one.”

“You think?” Kaneki said as he handed over his towel to help his friend clean up. 

Amon smiled at the two as he got a call on his work phone, frowning he stood up and walked outside the door to take the call. 

It was his partner Kureo, “There’s a binge eater loose in the 20th ward and we need to hunt it down before it kills anyone else.”

Amon sighed but looking at Kaneki and Hide he smiled and told his partner he would meet up with him soon. Amon hung up and walked over and grabbed his suitcase, pausing to kiss the top of Kaneki’s head and told the two. “I have to get some work done, I wish I could stay but this bit of work is quite urgent and I have to finish it as quickly as I can. Kaneki would you mind messaging me when you make it home, I want to make sure you make it home safely.” Kaneki smiled and said he would message when he got home, “It was nice meeting you Hide.” 

Amon stepped out of the café and started to walk toward a towering building nearby, he needed to finish this job quickly, and a binge eater was dangerous to allow remaining in the ward, even more so now that here had someone he wanted to protect. 

Kaneki watched as Amon left the café, Hide smiled at his smitten friend and started to poke fun at him, ”So, he seems nice, if a bit older then you.” 

“What, he’s really nice, and so what if he’s a bit older, he seems really nice and we are going to go out again this weekend to this book store, he told me last weekend that he did not have many books but he wanted me to tell him which ones I like so we could read them together.”

“Oh God you found yourself a sap.” Hide said.

“So what, according to you I’m also a nerd.” Kaneki said leaning forward.

“You are, but you’re my nerd, and you’re the best friend I could ever hope for.” Hide said looking serious.

Kaneki smiled at his friend and looked out the window at the sun, it had started to set, he looked back to see Hide looking up at someone, the girl he had been watching. She was looking at him, she seemed nervous. 

“Hi, can I help you?” Kaneki asked confused. 

She smiled and looked down at him and asked, “I’ve seen you around here a lot and I don’t want to be a bother but would you mind walking me home, I wouldn’t bother usually but all these ghoul attacks are right outside where I live and I’m scared.”

Hide gave Kaneki a look and stood to leave the two to figure things out, waving at his friend as he left the uncomfortable situation. 

Kaneki looked at the woman and gave a shaky smile and said that he would walk her home; his place was in the same direction. 

The two walked rather awkwardly on the way to her home, he had yet to even ask the girl her name and the lack of conversation was a heavy weight in the air, Kaneki tried to start a conversation but the fact that he had spent weeks watching her made him fell a little awkward. 

“My house is down this way.” She said as they approached a dark ally, Kaneki smiled and walked down the dark alley.

“Thank you for walking me home, I know you didn’t have to but I saw you and I knew that I had to have you, the prize little bird of the big bad dove.” She gave him an unnatural smile and her eyes turned red and black. 

Kaneki felt the blood drain from his face. She struck and when he came to he was in a hospital. 

 

Next to his bed sat a sleeping Amon, Kaneki looked at the other, he noticed that Amon had fallen asleep holding his hand, Kaneki smiled and squeezed the others hand, Amon startled awake. He sat up looking at Kaneki who had a tired smile on his face as he held the others hand. 

Amon smiled and asked, “How do you feel?”

Kaneki looked up at the ceiling and felt a twinge in his side he frowned and said, “It hurts… what happened?”

Amon looked at him and rubbed his thumb over Kaneki’s hand and said, “a few days ago you and that girl were walking by a construction site and parts of the site fell crushing you, they had to do an emergency operation to save your life, the girl had died and they had to transplant her organs into you.” He took a stuttering breath.

Kaneki tried to sit up, Amon helped him. Kaneki looked at the other, he was about to say something but was interrupted by the nurse. She came in to tell Amon that he would need to leave while the doctor talked to Kaneki, he nodded and kissed Kaneki on the top of the head and left him to talk to the doctor. 

Once the doctor finished talking Amon rushed back into the room to take his place next to Kaneki. The nurse seemed troubled but the looks she cast on the briefcase seemed to keep her from kicking him out again. 

“You wanted to tell me something, what was it?” Amon asked once he was sitting holding Kaneki’s hand again. 

Kaneki looked at the other and said, “She tried to kill me, before the beams fell and crushed us. She was a ghoul and she had targeted me to eat me, she called me the precious little bird of a dove, do you know what she meant by that?”

Amon had fallen silent at what Kaneki had told him, he had been targeted by a ghoul, a ghoul that had figured out that he was a dove, he set back looking at the smaller man in the bed. Amon stood up and pulled Kaneki into his arms and stroked the back of his head, he sat back down holding both of his hands and said, “It’s going to be okay, I’ll figure out which ghoul attached you, I’m going to keep you safe, you will never be in this hospital again. I swear to you. I hunt ghouls down for a living, I can keep you safe, trust me this will never happen again.”

“I don’t blame you, I know you’re human and you had to work, I would like to keep seeing you if you want.” Kaneki whispered.

“I want to stay with you, you make me happy, happier then I use to think I was worthy of.” Amon said.

Kaneki reached out and held Amon’s head between his hands and rested their foreheads together. Closing his eyes he paused and felt the presence of the other, he smiled and after a minute or so he pulled back and watched as Amon opened his eyes and smiled back at him, still holding his head he pulled the other into a kiss and whispered, “I trust you, and I want to be with you for as long as you want to be with me.” 

Amon smiled and lightly wrapped his arms around the smaller man and pulled him into another soft kiss. 

 

It took a few weeks before the doctor was willing to let Kaneki out of the hospital, he had asked the doctor to not share his concern of him not eating with Amon, who had started to hover over the injured man. But Amon knew when Kaneki was being discharged and was there waiting for him to drive him home. Amon helped Kaneki in to the car and they sat in comfortable silence until they got to the apartment. 

Amon walked him up to his apartment and helped carry the groceries Hide had gotten for him. Amon left the other man reluctantly, he had to get back to work, and he had taken the day off to see Kaneki home. 

Kaneki smiled as the other kissed him goodbye and was left alone in his home. Once the door was closed Kaneki fell to the ground and let out a sob, he pushed his fist into his mouth, biting on it to quite his sobs, he stood up and walked over to the bathroom and looked into the mirror and looked at the single black and red eye. He had become the very thing Amon hated and hunted down for a living, he watched as he cried and crawled into his bed and curled into the blanket. 

The hunger was the only thing that motivated Kaneki to leave, he was desperate, but he refused to eat humans, how could he, it was the last piece of his humanity, but he followed the scent and learned that Touka was a ghoul, and the territorial nature of ghouls, and met Yoshimura who gave him some meat that looked less human then the hand Touka had offered and it made it easier to eat. But Amon seemed to notice that Kaneki had been ignoring him, but he didn’t want to burden the other with what he was. 

But Amon walked into the shop and saw that he had started working at Anteiku, he gave Kaneki a look that showed he very much enjoyed Kaneki in a waiter’s uniform. 

Amon sat at the bar and leaned over to talk and whispered, “I was worried about you, but I knew that you could probably use the space, but when you want to talk or spend time with me I will be here for you, but I can’t help being worried.”

Kaneki smiled at the other but Amon leaned over the bar and brushed a finger over the eyepatch. Kaneki leaned into the touch and said, “I didn’t want to worry you, you are so busy and your job could kill you if I distract you. I just want you to be safe.”

Amon smiled and said, “you mean the world to me, I want to worry about you, it just means that you mean enough to me that I have the privilege to feel worried that you’re safe and happy. So let me worry about you and you can worry about me.” Amon said, kissing him softly. 

Kaneki had started to cry and Amon wiped away his tears, and asked, “So, do you want to go out after you finish working?”

Kaneki laughed and said, “I would love nothing more.”

Amon left him to work and went out to plan the date; Kaneki happily finished the new pot of coffee.

“You’re playing with fire.” Touka said walking behind Kaneki, “a ghoul dating a dove, if he knew what you are, he would kill you.” 

Kaneki set down the pot of hot water and turned to face her, he said, “I don’t care, I love him and I trust him, he would never hurt me.”

“Keep telling yourself that, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.” She walked away to talk to the customers.

Kaneki let out a groan and continued to work.   
He finished up a few hours later and Amon came by as they were closing to walk to this restaurant Amon had wanted to try, Kaneki bit back a groan and smiled as they walked hand in hand to the place. Kaneki ordered coffee and a salad; he pretended to eat as he moved the food around on his plate and smiled as the other talked about how the food was and what had happened at the office, and how his coworkers wanted to meet the man who had made Amon happy. Kaneki smiled and responded with, “then we need to make some plans for us to meet.” Amon smiled and said, “yea, we should do that.” He smiled at Kaneki and asked if he wanted to have coffee, and maybe more, back at his place. 

Kaneki smiled and nodded blushing, Amon put an arm over his shoulder and pulled him close, and they walked like this back to his apartment. Kaneki smiled into his side and wound his arm around the others waist. 

They walked all the way back and Amon set his briefcase to the side of his door and picked up the smaller man, he threw him over his shoulder and carried him to the bed, he threw Kaneki down so he bounced back up and he threw his coat off to the side, he leaned over the other and Kaneki reached up and buried his hand in his hear, he pulled him down to kiss, Amon using one hand to brace himself over Kaneki and the other to pull him close. Kaneki gasped into the kiss and started to tug at the others shirt and he started to unbutton it and he threw his shirt off to the side once he got it unbuttoned, he grinned as he grabbed the Amon’s back and held onto his shoulders, Amon grabbed Kaneki and moved so that Kaneki was sitting on his lap, straddling him, and he pulled the tie he was wearing loose, he started to nip at Kaneki’s neck as he revealed more of his neck. Kaneki moaned as the other bit his neck and he pulled his tie off completely and struggled to get out of his shirt.

Amon paused his biting and pulled Kaneki’s shirt off and with it his eye patch, Amon paused to check that Kaneki was okay but the other just grabbed him and pulled him on top of him. Amon smiled down and he ran a hand over the eye that had been covered, not able to tell why he had worn an eyepatch he placed a soft kiss over the closed eye. Kaneki gasped and tugged on Amon’s pants, he pulled them off and then proceeded to do the same to Kaneki. He looked down at the stripped man below him and he allowed himself a moment to take in the sight of the other man, he watched as Kaneki laid beneath him but he realized that he needed to move when Kaneki smacked him in the back of his head and rolled so he was sitting on his lap again. Amon laughed and pulled Kaneki down into a kiss; Kaneki grabbed Amon’s cock causing the other man to groan and Kaneki looked down uncertain. 

Amon smiled and kissed Kaneki gently and asked, “Have you done this before?”

Kaneki looked down and blushed and shook his head. Amon looked at his partner and slid his hands up his side and rolled so that Kaneki lay under him, Amon reached over and grabbed a bottle of lube off to the side.

Amon pulled a pillow and put it under Kaneki’s hips and kissed the others hip and smiled up and said, “Just relax and let me take care of you for tonight.” 

Amon started to kiss Kaneki and opened the bottle of lube and poured a bit of the lube into his hand and kissed his way down his body, he teased the other before taking his cock into his mouth and sucking. Kaneki gasped and with one hand grabbed the pillow behind his head and the back of Amon’s head. Amon smiled and while the other was distracted he reached behind Kaneki and pushed a finger into his tight passage and started to feel around for his prostrate. When he found it, Kaneki reared up and let out a shout, he pushed in a second finger in and started to massage the organ and he watched as his Kaneki writhed around in his sheets. 

Amon smiled as he watched the man below him give a shout of pleasure and came. Amon smiled as he swallowed and leaned over Kaneki a kiss. Kaneki tried to grab Amon’s cock but he pushed his tired hand away and smiled and whispered to Kaneki, “I told you this night is about you, not me, so let me spoil you tonight.” 

Amon smiled as he kissed Kaneki on the nose and pulled him to standing up, he laughed as Kaneki groaned and used Amon as a crutch, and Amon paused and lifted Kaneki into his arms and carried him to the bathroom and set him to the side of the tub and started to fill it. Once full he set Kaneki gently in the tub and then settled behind him, and he carefully washed the other. 

Once Amon decided that they were clean he pulled Kaneki out of the bath and dried them both off he settled them both into bed and turned off the light, cuddling behind the other. 

 

Kaneki woke to Amon kissing the back of his neck; he turned around and pulled the other closer, Amon smiled as he kissed the other. Kaneki smiled and then turned around and stood up, grabbing the sheet he stood and walked out to the kitchen. Amon watched as his partner left him to go into the kitchen; he smiled and followed after him, grabbing him from behind as Kaneki was cooking and kissed the back of his neck. Kaneki smiled as he finished making Amon breakfast and coffee for himself. Amon looked concerned as Kaneki did not eat anything but he didn’t say anything, Kaneki had cooked for him and if he was hungry he could have made something for himself. 

Amon looked at Kaneki in the light of the morning and was confused about something he asked Kaneki, “Might I ask why you wear that eyepatch.” 

Kaneki raised his hand to touch his eye that had been covered; he looked away and thought about what he should tell him. He wanted to be honest, but he was scared, he looked at his Amon, his friend and partner and he took a deep breath. 

“I was human, when we met the first time, I’m sure that was obvious, given I could eat and I know how foods taste. But that night, the night I walked that girl, the ghoul, home. My organs were messed up and the doctor took organs from her and put them in me to save my life, but it turned me, at least partially, into a ghoul.” Kaneki said looking down, when he looked up one of his eyes, the one he had covered, was red.

 

Amon felt the breath leave his lungs, he stood up and reached over to hold Kaneki’s head and run a hand next to his eye, the one that had changed, and he looked closely at the other and asked, “How does this happed”.

Kaneki looked up at the other, feeling lost and said, “I don’t know, I really don’t, it was so horrifying, to go home and find out that everything I use to love, all these foods I use to love, they tasted horrible, and to eat human flesh.” Kaneki shook his head, “I couldn’t I still can’t, I have people who give me meat, they take it from people who commit suicide. I can’t stand the idea of hurting people…” Kaneki trailed off, he started to sob, tears falling down his cheeks. 

Amon sat on the floor and pulled the other into his lap, clearing the tears from his eyes and Kaneki buried his head into Amon’s neck, Amon tightened his hold as the other started to shake form crying. Amon looked at the wall and thought about the man in his lap, he was a ghoul, but how could this man ever hurt anyone, he had so many chances to hurt him but he never did, he felt the other man was speaking the truth. He had never killed a human and that fact resonated in Amon, how could, he, hurt someone who had never even killed someone, sure eating human flesh seemed wrong, but it wasn’t cannibalism, and it was not against the law. 

Amon held the other man tighter and pet his hair, kissing the top of his head and he said softly, “It’s oaky, you’re safe here, thank you for trusting me.”

Kaneki looked up and looked at the other and said, “Of course I trust you, I love you.”

Amon kissed the other and whispered and said, “I love you to, that’s why I want to protect you.”

Kaneki smiled and hugged the other close and Amon lifted Kaneki up as he stood up and carried the other to his bed and he placed him in the center of his bed and Amon started to build a nest of pillows around the other before joining him in the center. 

Kaneki smiled as he burrowed into the other and fell asleep, tired from crying, Amon smiled and curled protectively around the other. He would keep the man safe from everything.


End file.
